Strangers
by miarae
Summary: Sequel to Just Family. Set 7 years after the end of their relationship. Going back to the past is impossible, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Strangers

**Summary: **Sequel to "Just Family".

**Disclaimer: **I happen to own a few gorgeous posters of Chad.

**A/N:** Okay so this is the big sequel I wanted to write a long time ago but didn't have the time for. I'm gonna try to make this worth the wait, so I hope all the people who've read Just Family will read & review this too!

* * *

Rory Gilmore, 25 years old, stared at the crackling fire. For some time now she had started to relive the past whenever she was left alone long enough. She remembered her so called brother Tristan, the way she had been torn away from her love and the people she had considered her parents for so long. She remembered feeling sad at first, when he hadn't replied to her letters, and angry later on. How dared he? He was the one who had persuaded her to give everything up. He was the one who had made her believe that there was a chance for them, that what they were doing wasn't morally wrong. He had made her believe that their love was real and worth holding on to.

And he had been the one to leave her alone. Alone with her thoughts, her memories, her pain. Without someone to talk to, without friends or a family. Lorelai and Chris had stopped visiting her because for a while all she could talk about was him. That the love she felt was real and that it wasn't wrong what they had done and could they please please listen to her? But they couldn't. They wouldn't. They thought it was wrong and the whole world agreed with them.

So in the end she had picked up the pieces on her own, fighting for respect she thought she deserved. She had finished school, went to college and now had a place and a job of her own. She was completely independent. She didn't need anybody.

But someone did need her. Someone who was now sleeping in his little bed, safely tucked under the sheets. Someone whom she had given a kiss on his forehead, smiling because even after everything that had happened something good had come out of it. She had a son. A beautiful son. But no matter how much she tried to deny it, he was the spitting image of his father. From his blonde tousled hair to his blue eyes and smirk, everything reminded her of him.

Fortunately, where she was living now, nobody knew. Nobody would look at her son and know that he was the product of something that was still considered immoral and gross, even though in reality it really really wasn't. At least that's what she was telling herself.

And now she was at a turningpoint in her life. She had to make a decision. Would she go back and face the family she had broken with? Would she go to the funeral of her grandfather, Janlan DuGrey, and risk the chance of seeing her fosterparents? Of seeing Tristan? And would she bring her son? Would she let them look at her treasure and see the look of disgust on their faces when they realized?

Thinking back of that time, how beautiful and perfect the surroundings had been, she couldn't regret it even if she tried. It had been too perfect. It had been everything she ever dreamed of and more. And even though now her feelings for him had turned into hatred, she was thankful for what he had given her. A son. Someone to share her life with so she didn't feel so empty inside anymore. Someone that she watched growing up with pride. Someone who snuggled close to her in the evening and called her mommy and kissed her on the cheek with that softness that still made her feel like crying.

She straightened the paper she had rippled up in her hands and looked at it once again.

**You are cordially invited to the funeral of Janlan Gregory DuGrey, at september 12th. **

She had grimaced at the word cordially, knowing that Jeanette had probably written the invitation out of decency, and that she half hoped Rory wouldn't show up.

And why should she? Would it be worth all the humiliation, the loathing looks, just to say goodbye to her grandfather? Even though it had been her favourite grandfather all her life, would it outweigh the unwelcome feeling she would get upon seeing the people she once was close to?

Then she remembered why she had to go. Even if it meant enduring the looks, the whispers, people avoiding her. She had to see him. Just one more time. She had to look him in the eye and feel inside that it was really over. She had to hear the reason why he had never written her back.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Strangers

**Summary: **Sequel to "Just Family". Rory is invited to the funeral of her grandfather. Will she go and risk facing Tristan again?

**Disclaimer: **I happen to own a few gorgeous posters of Chad.

**A/N:** I was so glad to read all those amazing reviews!!! I'm really happy there are still people interested in this story! Please all review! Merry christmas!

* * *

Chapter two:

Taking a deep breath she put her earrings in. Finished. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Apart from her eyes nothing showed that inside she was feeling like a nervous wreck. Her hair was curled expertly, the dress that clinged to her body screamed 'expensive' and her make-up was exactly where it should be. It made her feel a little safer. Even when the dress had costed more than she could afford she had still taken it, knowing that when she would face him again she needed everything she could to hold on and stay strong. The clothes, her looks, made her feel strong. Intouchable. Only her eyes gave away her true feelings. And, if one looked really close, they could see the little mark where she had bitten her lip, and the short nails she had bitten on. She hoped nobody would look that close.

Turning around she smiled upon seeing her son, jumping up and down the bed even though she had told him a million times not to. Memories flashed back, of a time long gone. Her jumping up and down on the bed together with her brother. Tristan. Her body still felt a yearning sensation as she thought back of him. Pain flashed through her heart and she bit her lip once more. It was almost like her son could feel the pain going through her body. He stopped jumping up and down and walked towards his mother, wrapping his arms around her waist and cuddling her stomach. She smiled again, her hands ruffling his hair, while her heart filled itself with joy and love. She wasn't alone. Not anymore. They hadn't broken her, and they never would.

No, they never would break her. Her thoughts wandered off for a moment, but the tugging at her dress made it obvious that the little boy wanted some attention too. She looked down, smiling again. He looked so handsome in his little tux.

Matthew Jayden DuGrey.

Matthew, because it meant God's gift and he was. He was her life-buoy when she thought she would drown in a sea of sorrow and misery.

Jayden, because her real maidenname had been Hayden, though she had never called herself that. Because finding out she had been adopted had made the love between her and Tristan possible, even if it was just for a little while. Jayden, because somehow it reminded her of Janlan, her grandfather, and Janlan had been Tristans' second name as well. DuGrey, because even if things had gone wrong _he _would always be the father of her baby. No matter how alone she was, when nobody wanted her to be family anymore, he still was. He was the son of their son, and nothing could change that.

"Are you okay mommy?"

Her eyes softened as she looked at her six year old son. He really was her gift. Her everything. She would never want him to feel like he was less special than that. So she wouldn't hide him from them. She would take him with her to the funeral and she would show the world her beautiful son.

She pressed her lips lightly on his forehead, cuddling him for a moment.

"I'm fine Jayden. I love you"

His blue eyes lightened up.

"I love you too"

His little hand slipped into hers as they walked to the car.

* * *

As soon as she entered the room people started whispering. Somehow, as young as Jayden was, he seemed to notice his mothers discomfort and he softly squeezed her hand for one second. She squeezed back, looking at him lovingly, and pretending not to care what other people thought. She knew that they would only have to cast one glance at her son and they would realize. Their eyes travelled between Rory and Jayden, still standing near the door, and a man standing at the other side of the room, with his back towards them.

When she noticed him she felt that familiar twinge in her stomach. She took a deep breath, prepared for anything. When he slowly turned around she bit her lip. She had been fooling herself. She hadn't been ready for this. For his blue eyes, taking her in coolly. For his blonde tousled hair that seemed to want her to run her hands through it.

She had thought she was over him.

She was wrong.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Strangers

**Summary:** Sequel to "Just Family". Rory is invited to the funeral of her grandfather. When she arrives there she immediately comes face to face with Tristan. Will he recognise her son as his own?

**Disclaimer:** I happen to own a few gorgeous posters of Chad. Plus some movies. Plus some One Tree Hill.

**A/N:**

**Cecilia: **Oh dear...you said you wouldn't sleep 'til I updated...guess you will be pretty tired by now heehee! You are definitely right...guys **are** clueless...and yep...so is T!

**Désiré: **Yep I speak Dutch, why do you ask?

* * *

Tristans eyes seemed to become slightly larger as he took in her appearance and that of the small boy beside her. His gaze travelled from her face to that of the little boy, trying to match her features with his, puzzling to see whether this could really be her son. He felt a twinge of jealousy; anger flared up again, anger he thought he had long ago laid to rest.

Feelings resurfaced. Memories came crashing down on him. He could almost taste her lips again, hear her soft sighs when he stroked her hair ever so lightly. He clenched his jaw, willing the memories to stop, before the ending would taint them. He couldn't help it. He was still so angry with her. How could she have left him without even a sound of goodbye? How could she just leave him alone like that? Turn him down like she meant nothing to him?

For years, seven long years, he had wondered whether their love had been real. Whether he had been good enough. Finally he had come to the inevitable conclusion that she hadn't loved him.

And now she was standing there, looking cute as ever. Not that he would ever admit to that. No, if anything, Tristan DuGrey was _perfectly_ capable of controlling his emotions. Yet that little boy next to her stirred up crazy emotions, feelings of jealousy and the urge to snatch her away from whomever she was with.

The little boy reminded him of someone. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he looked like someone he knew. If only he could find out who...

"Would you all please follow us to the church...the service is about to start" 

He walked over to his mother, her beautiful face stained with tears and her eyes red and puffy. She took his hand gratefully, squeezing it for comfort he couldn't quite give. Without looking back they walked into the church.

Nearly two hours later he stepped out, feeling more exhausted than he had ever done. The service, which had been very emotional, had drained him completely. All he wanted now was for everyone to leave so he could go home and have a drink, but unfortunately people were lining up to condole him. He forced a smile and took his rightful place in between his parents.

For two years he had hated his parents. Really hated them. He had tried blaming them for the fact that Rory never answered his letters. Finally his mother had told him she had written him. Once. He could still remember her cruel words.

_Tristan,_

_Don't write to me anymore. Things are over between us. What we did was immoral and gross, I finally see that now. Don't try to contact me any longer. I won't reply anymore. Stop remembering, start living._

_Rory._

In a way he was thankful. His father had gotten him a good job and they had never spoken about his 'sin' ever again. If she hadn't replied in that harsh way he would have kept hoping that there was still a chance that their love would survive the distance there was between them.

Suddenly she was standing in front of him, offering him her small hand, which, as he quickly noticed, was carrying an expensive ring. His heart ached for a second but his smile was as it had been with everybody who shook his hand. Polite.

She looked up at him with those big blue eyes, which were shimmering with unshed tears. Her other hand rested on the shoulder of the little boy that had been beside her all along. He nodded a little, silently accepting her condolence. She seemed to bite her tongue, silently refraining herself from asking the question that was so obviously on her lips. Lips that still seemed so kissable.

He shook his head almost invisibly and fixed himself on the ring on her finger. She wasn't his anymore. She belonged to someone else. A long time too, if he judged by the age of her son.

"This is Jayden"

She offered him quietly.

He nodded once more, taking a sharp look at the blonde-haired boy at her side. Jayden looked at him with the big smile only kids could carry. He felt himself smiling back, in spite of the hatred he felt surging through his body. Father and son grinned at each other.

A sharp intake of breath made him look up again. Rory's eyes were even bigger than normal and her tiny hand, which he was still holding he noticed, was shaking a little. He examined her face, then took another long look at the ring around her finger.

"So you're married then?"

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Strangers

**Summary:** Sequel to "Just Family". Rory is invited to the funeral of her grandfather. When she arrives there she immediately comes face to face with Tristan. Will he recognise her son as his own?

**Disclaimer:** I happen to own a few gorgeous posters of Chad. Plus some movies. Plus some One Tree Hill.

* * *

"What?" 

She asked, a little short of breath.

"Who is the lucky man?"

Tristan tried his best not to show his jealousy.

"I..."

Rory seemed to hesitate a few seconds before adding

"No one you would know."

He nodded, for lack of a better answer, and let go of her hand. She seemed unwilling to let him go but finally let her hand fall to her side. Immediately Jayden extended his hand and took up his fathers attention.

"I'm Matthew Jayden DuGrey and I would like to offer you my sincere cond...condolences."

He said, having heard other people before him say the same thing and trying to fit in.

Tristan smiled at him before fixing his gaze on Rory when Jaydens' words sunk in.

"He's my son"

Rory casted her eyes downwards, not wanting to either confirm or deny the truth of his words.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the line. Jayden was about to follow them but Rory made him stay put with a firm but gentle 'Jayden stay there'; before being dragged off.

As soon as they had reached a rather secluded spot he let go off her, as if her mere touch burned him.

"When were you going to tell me? _Were_ you going to tell me?"

Rory stayed quiet, not really sure if there was a right answer to his question.

"Well?"

He grabbed her arm fiercely but she did not object, feeling that she had deserved this somehow.

He sighed when he saw the pained look on her face, ruffling his hair and releasing his firm grasp on her.

"You should have told me…I had the right to know! He is MY son! I could have..."

"Could have what Tristan?"

"Paid for his tuition. His clothes. You deserve maintenance allowance..."

"We don't want anything from you. We've always managed on our own and Joshua is here to help us."

"Your husband?"

She nodded, biting her lip ever so slightly when he didn't notice.

That little twinge of jealousy he had been feeling all along grew stronger and stronger until he couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Does he know you have a child from your own brother?"

"You're not..."

She started to protest but he ignored her and kept shouting at her, all his pent-up anger finally released.

"Does he know how immoral and gross you are?"

He spat at her, remembering the cruel words she had used in her letter.

"How disgusting your child is?"

She hit him. Once. Her eyes were cold and distant when she looked at him.

"Don't you EVER insult my son again."

With that she turned around and left. Again.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Strangers

**Summary: **Sequel to "Just Family". After one hell of a shoutingmatch Rory leaves. Again.

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing but the pictures.

**A/N:** Sorry short chapter but my wrists (well actually my whole body) hurts like hell.

* * *

Tears were clouding her sight. Troubling her vision, which she needed so badly right now. She needed to get out, get away from all these people who undoubtedly heard their shouting. She grabbed Jaydens' arm blindly, not hearing the 'mommy you're hurting me' as he tried to keep up with her tempo. She was solely focused on the door right now. The door, which led to so many cliché things, like freedom. Outside nobody would know. They'd see a young woman with a gorgeous little boy by her side. They wouldn't know about the...the incest. The abomination.

Putting the safetybelt around Jayden she felt guilty for her thoughts. He wasn't an abomination. How dare Tristan make her feel that way? He was her son! Her everything! She would never hurt him like his father just had. She would make sure he never had to see that look in his eyes. He would feel loved, not looked down upon.

She made herself many promises like that while she was driving home. Her hands were still shaking and Jayden was sitting quietly next to her, somehow feeling that his mother needed the silence. He did not ask for the radio – which was always playing because he adored music – to be played once. Instead he looked out of the window, seeing his mothers reflection because it slowly had gone dark inside. His blue eyes were suspiciously watery as he wished with his whole six-year-old heart that he had the power to take his mothers pain away.

* * *

"Goodnight sweetheart"

"Mommy?"

"Yes Jayden?"

"Why were you crying? Why was that man shouting at you?"

His mother looked down at him before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Her voice sounded emotional as she touched his cheek.

"Don't you worry about that sweetheart. We will be fine."

Jayden pushed the blankets away and held his arms out to his mother for what they called their 'bear-hugs'. It was part of their rules. Never could they go to bed being angry with each other. Things had to be okay first, and if they were they would give each other the biggest hug imaginable. This time, however, he could feel his mothers heart wasn't in it.

"Mommy?"

He asked again, his lip trembling.

"Yes?"

"Did...did I do something wrong?"

When he saw a tear gliding down her cheek he felt like crying. Had he really done something wrong? He didn't want her to feel like this. He didn't want to hurt her. His lip started trembling even more and he didn't manage to contain a sob. Immediately his mothers arms were around him, holding him gentle yet so close.

"No! Don't ever believe that darling. You did nothing wrong. You're an amazing little boy and mommy is just crying cause she's so happy to have you. Cause you're so sweet and you want your mommy to be okay. That makes mommy so proud."

The doorbell rang. Rory took a moment to assure herself that Jayden wasn't blaming himself anymore. A small smile on her sons lips made her smile back, and she took the time to hug and kiss him, make him feel loved like he deserved to be, before walking to the door.

"Goodnight"

She softly said once more before leaving the door slightly open. She heard a 'goodnight mommy. Love you' when she was walking towards the stairs.

'I love you too sweetheart'

She whispered to herself.

'So much. You're my everything. Nobody will ever hurt you again like they did today.'

She wondered who came to call at this time of night. Would it be Joshua, who came to check up on her? She had told him about the funeral, though he didn't know the truth about her son. Maybe someday she'd tell him. Maybe.

As she opened the door she realised that she had made a mistake.

"Hello"

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Strangers

**Summary:** Sequel to "Just Family". After one hell of a shoutingmatch Rory leaves. Again. Later that night, a stranger knocks on her door.

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing but the pictures.

**A/N: **Been operated on recently, so I can't type very well. Apologies for the short chapter!

* * *

She wanted to close the door, but she couldn't. Frozen to the spot her mind furiously tried to find out why he was here.

"Can I come in?"

"How...?"

"Mother gave it to me."

Tristan said impatiently, brushing past her.

"Is he asleep? I want to see him."

"The boy you called disgusting? Yes, he is sleeping. He won't be troubled with the fact that his father detests him."

She spoke bitterly, allowing him access to her home only because she was too fragile to throw him out.

"Your words Gilmore."

He spoke her last name sarcastically.

"My words? What do you mean?"

Anger flared up inside her. How dare he blame her for this; in her own house!

"Is your husband out?"

Tristan questioned calmly.

"Tristan"

"I bet he doesn't know. I bet you didn't know what to say...how he'd react to the fact that you've got a son from your own brother."

"You...you're not!"

Rory protested weakly, tears emerging in her eyes. It was all true, everything he said was true. Except for the fact that she had no husband; not even a boyfriend. But he couldn't know that. He had to think that she had it all, that he hadn't managed to destroy her life completely with his cruel behaviour.

"Yes I am Rory. You said that yourself. You destroyed everything we had with that one single letter. You made your son – our son – an abomination. Not me. You. You did it, the moment you decided to post that letter."

She was crying now. Silent sobs, but tears too real for him to ignore. He wanted to hold her, despite her cold rejection.

"I wrote you hundreds of letters Tris! You never replied to a single one of them; not even when I asked you if your silence meant our break-up. I stopped writing after that. Can you blame me? What was I supposed to do? Be all lovey-dovey in my letters when you were ignoring me? Yes, I regretted ever being with you. I tried to hate you for as long as I could. And then came Jayden. No matter how much I tried to afterwards, I couldn't hate you anymore. Because, no matter the outcome of our relationship, you had given me a son. A perfect little boy. He is my everything Tristan DuGrey, so don't you dare insulting him ever again!"

She looked up at him, determination in her blue watery eyes.

"Hundreds of letters? I only ever received one...years after our break-up. I wrote you letters for two years straight and you were the one that never replied; save that time when you told me to stop writing."

"I never wrote anything like that...I never even received a single letter from you!"

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Strangers

**Summary:** Tristan has come to visit Rory. They accuse each other of the pain they're experiencing.

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. My wrist still hurts. This chapter might be short because of it.

--------------------------------

"What?"

Tristan looked at Rory, confusion in his blue eyes.

"You never told me to stop writing? Here..."

He took a crumpled up letter out of his wallet. It was obvious that the letter had been read a lot.

_Tristan,_

_Don't write to me anymore. Things are over between us. What we did was immoral and gross, I finally see that now. Don't try to contact me any longer. I won't reply anymore. Stop remembering, start living._

_Rory._

Rory read the letter quickly, her eyes scanning the paper. Her hands started trembling and tears appeared in her eyes.

"How...how could she do something like that to me?"

She whispered softly, shaking like a leaf. Tears were falling freely now. Tristan had to fight hard against the urge to take her into his arms.

"You didn't write that?"

She shook her head determinedly.

"No...how can you think I would do such a thing? I wrote you so many letters, but never something like this. Never."

"Then...then who?"

"It's my moms handwriting. I can't believe she would something like that. I mean...she didn't even tell me..."

"Rory..."

Tristan took a step towards her and gently grabbed her hand.

"You never wrote that? You mean it? You never thought that we were...disgusting?"

His eyes looked so hopeful. Rory looked at them, her cheeks wet from the tears she had been crying. She shook her head quietly.

"I would never do something like that. Never. I loved you so much Tristan. You were everything to me. But when you didn't write back...I didn't know what to do. At first I wanted to find you...to shout at you and I don't know...I just wanted to do something to relieve this pain. And then I got Jayden. And because you didn't reply to my letters I didn't know where to find you and the only thing I knew was that you hated me. For ruining your life. I didn't want you to feel forced...to come back and raise him. I wanted you to be free from me. Free from what people thought of us. I wanted you to be happy."

Tristan was crying now too.

"I could never be happy without you Rory. I've been thinking about you for the past seven years. I've thought about you every day. Every single day. When you were there, at the funeral, I thought that I was going crazy. I was so happy and so angry at the same time. And then I saw him. My son. And I couldn't understand why you had hidden him from me. I didn't mean to get so angry Ror. I didn't want to shout at you. I just..."

"I understand."

Her hand stroked his cheek and she took a step closer to him.

"I can't believe that our parents would do such a thing. That they kept our letters. I guess they really do think we're immoral and gross."

Rory's voice sounded sorrowful. She averted her eyes from Tristans inquisitive gaze.

"And you...?"

"I don't know Tristan. I really don't know. For years I thought that you hated me and now I have to come to terms with the fact that our parents did this. That we never did anything to each other. Except for loving each other."

Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory and held her quietly for what seemed like eternity.

"What about Jayden?"

"What about him Tris?"

"Can we...I mean...I know you have a husband...but can I still be involved in raising him?"

**Review please!**

**NEXT CHAPTER will be the FINAL chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Strangers

**Summary: **What happens after they find out their parents have prevented them from seeing each other? Is Rory going to come clean about her fake husband?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and this immensely cute boy called Jayden.

**Important: **I know that some of you had probably already given up on updates for this or any other story I have written. Thing is, I can't write or type anymore since my wrist can't be operated on and it feels like a knife gets stabbed into my wrist whenever I type for a long time. So, I am relying on my boyfriend or other people to type up my stories. Unfortunately we have all been very busy with school and moving house. Plus my grandfather died and I suffered from a really bad depression. I hope you forgive me.

* * *

"Tristan..."

Rory started, unsure of what to say and how to explain this horribly messed up situation. Tristan smiled regretfully.

"Don't. I know that it would probably be too awkward. Maybe our parents aren't narrowminded. Maybe they represent the general society. If you're happy like this...I mean, I wouldn't want to do anything that made that precious boy feel anything but good about himself."

"Nobody would have to know. They would just see you as his father. Not..."

"You can say it Ror. I know how it feels. You blame yourself sometimes, don't you? Feel dirty?"

Rory nodded, her tearfilled eyes focused on the ground until he gently cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Just tell me what you want. I will do anything. If you want me to stay out of your life...if you've finally got everything you wanted...just tell me and I'll leave."

Her hand caught hold of his, she pressed his fingers to her lips as a tear fell on his hand. He looked at her. Really looked at her. It pained him to see that his beautiful Rory was crying. He was finally with her again, and it seemed too short. He did not want to leave. He wanted to be with her, to be there for her. He wanted to marry her and raise Jayden together and wake up next to her when he was 80. He loved her so much that the thought of having to live without her hurt every fibre of his being. And yet he would do it for her. He would stay away if that could make her happy. He would do anything for her.

"Don't leave. Don't stay away. I've spent seven years without you. I don't want to spend another 50 years knowing that I said goodbye to the best thing that ever happened to me."

She looked at him. Blue eyes locked. Neither of them felt the need to look away. Their hands intertwined as they both took a step closer to the other.

"I'm the best thing that ever happened to you?"

His voice sounded gentle, if not a little hoarse. She smiled, a pretty smile he had never expected to see again. His heart skipped a beat and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to devour her lips. One second he experienced pure bliss. Hope for a future he had not expected. Love, for the girl he had lost over and over again in his mind. For one single moment he was truly happy. Until he remembered her husband.

Tristan put a finger to her lips as she was about to answer him, shaking his head regretfully.

"Don't answer that. You shouldn't give me hope."

His finger traced her luscious lips. The lips he would never again kiss.

"You're married."

She shook her head, as if trying to deny the truth. As if she was trying to get him to stay. Trying to get him to ignore the real world and live once again the fantasy. The dream.

"I'm not..."

He shushed her once again, not wanting to hear whatever heartbreaking thing she was about to say. She took his hand and kissed his fingertip before putting it down on her chest, right above her heart.

"Do you feel the beat?"

She whispered softly, her small hands trembling. He nodded.

"It's beating for our family. For me and Jayden...and for you."

He smiled sadly and started:

"And for your husband. Don't forget him."

She shook her head, her arms somehow having ended up around his neck, so that their bodies touched completely. Her breath tickled his neck as she brought her lips up to his ear.

"The only one I would ever marry is you..."

And just when he thought things couldn't get better...she kissed him.


End file.
